


Fluffy Encounter

by Theinfinitewolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Writing, Cute Dogs, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, annoying dog - Freeform, have mercy please, or just enjoy this stupid sweet thing with doggos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinfinitewolf/pseuds/Theinfinitewolf
Summary: Connor and you have an odd first meet. Not too surprising. You're odd, you're dog's odd...heck! Even Connor is odd. You're all adorable oddballs.





	Fluffy Encounter

“Gah! Hold on! Let me…STAPH…” [y/n] desperately wailed at her dog who clambered at her shins. “I PROMISE I’ll take you with me, can I put my shoes on please?” she groaned as the dog jumped off and paced about. Sighing, she sat and tugged at her laces, looking up to check for the leash.

Grabbing, hooking, leaving.

Pulling her hood on tight, [y/n] shivered as she nudged her dog along. Wanting to get the walk done with so that she could get back to the warmth of her couch. Striding fast along the pavement, she could finally see the entrance of the local park. Quickening her pace, she moved to push the gate to find herself being yanked back.

“Mochi, what? We’re here!!! What are you doing???” [y/n] whined as the dog yanked her away from, or rather towards something. She followed Mochi’s gaze until she caught sight of a Saint Bernard. She groaned in frustration. It was chilly and wet, the cold was getting to her joints and her dog was about to start unnecessary drama with another dog they didn’t even know. She glanced at the person walking the furry boi. He seemed to be a man in his twenties, logically with his grey hood pulled up as well. He seemed calm, keeping up a decent pace that matched his dog. On the other end was [y/n] desperately trying to reel in her fussed doggo.

Connor took notice of the odd pair in front of him. He slowed down as he noticed the other dog pulling its owner towards him. For some reason the woman walking it was desperately trying to get it to keep moving the other way. “Are you alright?” he called out, stopping roughly two feet away.

She groaned and looked at him while struggling to hold her dog back, “Um I’m so sorry. I know it looks like Mochi really wants to meet your dog but she just snaps and tries to fight them. She’s just a fool. MOCHI NO.” she commanded. Her dog however kept pushing forward to move closer to the Saint Bernard. [y/n]’s biggest fear in this instance was upsetting the other dog and triggering a bark off.

Connor looked down at his dog, “Sumo, stay.” Sumo shook himself and sat in place and watched as his owner lengthened his leash. He then proceeded to move cautiously towards Mochi, who seemed to struggle less now that she was being approached. The woman ceased her tugging and carefully moved so that now her dog was in between her shins. He knelt down to Mochi’s level and held his hand out for her to smell. Her snout wiggled rapidly as she sniffed his hand intensively. Huffing once done, she looked up eagerly. He then proceeded to scratch her neck as she stretched to move closer to him. He couldn’t help but laugh, "Your dog is rather friendly, why are you holding her back”

The woman closed her eyes and sighed, “Don’t let her fool you, she loves people, hates dogs.” Opening her eyes, she stared at Sumo longingly and murmured, “Quite the opposite of me…”

He stood up and turned to glanced at Sumo, “My name is Connor and I can let Sumo approach your dog. He’s quite docile and wouldn’t react much to growling or snapping.” He offered with a smile.

[y/n] couldn’t help but hunch nervously. She collected Mochi between her knees to make sure it couldn’t suddenly surge towards the bigger dog. She trusted that Sumo was calm, but she couldn’t imagine the horror if her unstable dog managed to hurt the fluffly boi. She took a deep breath, “My name is [y/n]. I-I’d suggest you’d be prepared to move your dog back; you really shouldn’t trust Mochi as sweet as she may seem.”

Connor smiled and turned to Sumo, “Sumo! Heel!” The fluffball got up quickly and came to his side. He sniffed at [y/n] and curiously turned towards Mochi who was frozen and eyeing him suspiciously. [y/n] nervously reached out, “Heeeeyyyy buddyyyy, you’re a sweetie aren’t ya??” She cooed lovingly as she scratched the top of his head as he gave her hand a quick lick. Mochi was still frozen but started giving off a low growl.

Connor noticed and stroked her head. Still, she kept up her aggression. [y/n] pulled back, “Okaaaaaay I think she’s nervous enough to back off now. But I have to say, she was a lot calmer than usual. Also, thank you for trying to calm her down. A lot of people just keep away.” She smiled at him as she backed off. “I think I’ll take her to another spot so that you guys shouldn’t be bothered.” She turned to Sumo with her voice turned syrupy, "You're a good boi with a big heart and I hope you get all the treats you want!!" Sumo wagged his tail happily in response. Smiling at his response [y/n] moved to leave.

“Ah wait!” Connor called out. [y/n] paused and looked back quizzically. He seemed to be contemplating something. “When are you free to bring your dog here?”

[y/n] blinked, “Oh…I um…”

Connor blabbered urgently, “I-I believe I can help you and your dog with your anxieties!!! You seem to share those traits and I believe I can offer my assistance to you both…if you’d accept it…”

[y/n] stuttered back, “Um uh yeah that’s cool. I mean, yeah, I appreciate it haha. That’s cool.” [y/n] laughed nervously. “I come here every weekend around now, cause that’s when I have the time to take Mochi for longer walks. We can meet up next weekend if you like?” she shrugged contemplatively.

Connor’s eyes lit up as he beamed, “Yes! That should work out well. I suppose we’ll see each other next Saturday and Sunday.”

[y/n] smiled back, “Uh yeah, should be fun. See you around dude.” Walking around a corner she disappeared out of sight. Connor blinked as he snapped out of his trance. He smiled down a Sumo as he turned to resume his regular route.

He found himself looking forward to the next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this is actually based on an IRL incident that happened with me. Though that was a lot more awkward and it was no where as...friendly? This is my first fanfic. I broke. This boi is too adorable. Both Bois. Connor and Sumo. Let me love yoooouuuuu. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Not sure if I'm gonna leave it as a oneshot or right a few more chapters haha. Let me know how I did ^^


End file.
